


The Fall of CWCVille

by Anonymous



Category: Sonichu
Genre: just doing my duty as a fan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's been a few months since Slaweel was defeated by out heroes. But suddenly, Jerkops and Janekops have returned and are terrorising CWCVille once again. How will our hero Chris-chan handle this when he goes in alone when Sonichu had been kidnapped?





	

The mayor let out a long and exaggerated sigh as he put down his Nintendo DS/ PDA. Another day where those damn dirty jerkops made his life a living heck. Even though the witch Slaweel Ryam was defeated, stripped of her magic and rotting in jail, there was still Jerkops and Manajerks out in the other regions terrorising happy couples in an attempt to make the great area of Virginia for Virgins only. He had sent all his precious Sonichu to these areas to finally rid Virginia of Jerkops, Janekops and Manajerks. He had said to the CWCVille residents that he had done it to make Viriginia for everyone again, when that was certainly not true...

 

“They will never get in the way of my Love Quest anymore,” the mayor declared.

 

Yes, after all those months since he became Virginia’s greatest hero, he was still yet to find a boyfriend free girl and lose his virginity. His heart level was also back down to only 15% when his love, Sailor Megtune had suddenly disappeared, as did Megagi and Bionic.

 

“When will I find someone to heal my lonesome, shattered heart?” he asked himself, “Why have I yet to find a boyfriend free girl when I, Christopher Christian Ricardo Weston Chandler, saved CWCVille Virginia from the vile witch Slaweel Ryam?”

 

He was about to turn on his PS3 and play some Little Big Planet, when suddenly, Miss Alison Amber threw the doors to his mayoral office open.

 

“It’s an emergency, Christian!” she said in a panicked tone, “Sonichu is in trouble!”

 

The mayor let out yet another exaggerated sigh.

 

“He’s in the Gampla Region where he is being held captive by a bunch of Jewkops!”

 

“You mean Jerkkops, Miss Alison,” the mayor corrected his aide.

 

“No Christian, I mean Jewkops. Magi-chan will telepathically fill you in.”

 

The mayor dropped his PS3 controller, he slowly got up from his mayoral seat at his mayoral desk. He pushed a hidden button that was under his desk and hidden by bottles of orange Fanta. A microphone emerged from a small compartment by his PDS. He leaned in and said an activation phrase.

 

“Son-chu, CWCVille needs you again.”

 

“Understood, Master Christian,” a robotic voice echoed in the office.

 

The mayor turned his attention to his younger aide, “I leave CWCVille in your hands Miss Alison. I’ll defeat these Jewkops with my electric hedgehog power!”

 

\--

 

The mayor’s garage was hidden under the parking lot of the CWCVille Mall. It homed all the CWCVille Autobots, which included Chris’ own Son-Chu, the main Autobot. It was a 1994 Ford Escort Station Wagon, it was a sonic blue and it’s license plate read ‘SONICHU’.

 

“ Awaiting orders, Master Christian. ”

 

The mayor got into the passenger’s seat, “We are to reach the Gampla Region where Sonichu is being held captive by damn Jewkops.”

 

“ Please wait, Christian,” came Magi-chan’s voice telepathically, “ You are not prepared to face the Jewkops and the Manajew that await you at the Gampla Region.”

 

“Shut up Magi-chan. Sonichu’s in danger and I have to save him!”

 

“ I understand that you are concerned about Sonichu’s safety. However I feel that this must be a trap. Please wait until the rest of us have cleared the other regions before you dive in with your medallion. Must I remind you that you no longer have the power to use your colossal form?”

 

The mayor grew impatient, “Magic-chan. I’m the hero of CWCVille, so let me handle this on my own!”

 

“Son-chu, roll out!”

 

“You’re making a big mistake Chri-” Magi-chan was cut off by the mayor’s own. The mayor took off, his Autobot very quickly leaving Magi-chan’s telepathic range.

 

Meanwhile…

 

“My father will defeat every last one of you Jewkops!” Sonichu spat before being dragged into a dark room by a burly Jewkop and tied to a chair. The ropes that held him were made of rubber, there was no way he could zap his way outta this.

 

“I see. You are the “great” Sonichu that Slaweel had mentioned,” the assumed Manajew emerged from the shadows of the GAMe PLAce.

 

Redyns Ekim.

 

“Slaweel? That witch has been out of the story for over six months!”

 

Rednys grinned, “That’s what you, the foolish Chris-chan and the rest of you idiotic heroes think.”

 

“Slaweel has friends in big places, Sonichu. And trust me, this particular friend will change CWCVille forever.”


End file.
